Fondue
by MiathoL
Summary: Howard used to tell Tony stories of Captain America. His favorite being the time when Howard asked Peggy out to fondue in front of Steve, who didn't know what it was. Years later, Tony is bored and hungry and decides to have a little fun with our out of touch Capsicle. One-shot, not romantic.


**The fondue place I mention is real, and if you are in the Manhattan area, I highly recommend the Filet Mignon bourguigon. (Insert transition) Sorry about any errors, I didn't really want to waste my time with a beta as this is just a one-shot. (Insert transition) I really like the domestic!Avengers and I was watching Captain America a few days ago and thought this could be really fun. (Insert transition) Howard cared for Tony, he just didn't really realize it, and so they did from time to time, have actual moments together. (Insert transition) Thanks for reading, review and I will love you, etc. etc. do not own and here we go! **

It was a lazy Sunday evening in Stark Tower.

The dust has been settling for weeks now after the invasions, and life was getting back to normal for the New Yorkers. They had yet to finish rebuilding their city, but that would take months and not many construction workers were chomping at the bit to get started. Across town, however, the renovations to convert Stark Tower into the Avengers' Tower, were almost finished.

The top two floors had been set aside for the team's living space, arranged in a large circle with doors leading off to separate bedrooms, with a large communal living space and kitchen in the center. Everyone, save Thor on Asgard, was sprawled around the room on various pieces of furniture.

Steve and Bruce were reading, Natasha was cleaning her weapons, Clint was sitting on the doorframe that led to the balcony, and Tony was getting antsy.

It is too _quiet_.

"Sunday night, I've got all the money in the world and Capsicle is reading a book. What a waste." Tony stood from the barstool he was sitting on, and rose to the kitchen where he picked up an apple.

"My apologies, Tony. I would simply like to know how the war I fought in was won." Steve glanced up towards Tony.

"We won, that's really all that matters. Undefeated World War champs. Go America." Tony was trying to keep the ridiculously sized apple chunks in his mouth as he spoke to the Cap.

"You should have a little more respect, Tony. Your father was a great part in the war. From what I see here, it is likely we would have not won it without his genius."

Tony smiled. "Who's being disrespectful now, Uncle Sam? He told me that enlisted, sorry, tried to enlist at least ten times. Something about, what was it? Good men dying? Ring any bells?" Steve closed his book and sat up.

"No, it was not ten, and I was only trying to do my part. That was something your father understood, and he was not even in the Army."

"Hmm, my father understood a lot of things and I'm almost certain war was not one of them. But what I don't understand, what I really cannot fathom," Tony was pacing over to Steve, the other Avengers curiously watching, "was why you would even want to go. Beautiful city, beautiful women, and you're the only eligible bachelor for miles. Or were you really that small?" Tony smiled and saw Clint walk outside to stifle his laughter.

Steve smiled too.

"My best friend said something just like that to me the day before we shipped out. We were at the World's Fair and he brought a date for me," He bitterly laughed, "The dame didn't want a thing to do with me. Yes, I really was that small."

Tony chortled low and deep for a few moments. He may not have gotten along perfectly with his father, but Tony's flirtatious playboy tendencies came from him.

"So Steve, riddle me this, what's it like to kiss a girl?"

"Excuse me?"

Tony went and sat on the foot of the chaise Steve was on.

"Oh pardon me, you _have _kissed a girl before?"

"Yes, Tony, I have. What of it?" Steve was visibly getting impatient.

"But you were small and scrawny before, and there weren't women in the military, so is it fair to say that you are thoroughly inexperienced?" Tony had an evil glint in his eye, he had been waiting for this opportunity for a long while.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Don't do this Tony." Steve looked to her kindly.

"Fine, I contest. It wouldn't do that much damage to get the old Cap to squirm. But I'm bored. Anybody hungry? Jarvis, please make reservations for eight P.M. at Taureau. After that shwarma, some bourguigon would be fantastic."

"_Reservation has been confirmed, sir. Shall I call for a chauffeur?_"

"Yeah, thanks Jarvis. Nothing to fancy, this isn't a 5 star restaurant."

"_Very well._"

"What is bourguigon? I'm sorry, but I'm not a fan of French food." Steve placed his book away for good, and the group was starting to collect by the door, gathering their things. They had quickly learned that when it came to fine things, Tony was to always be trusted, especially food.

"Fondue, Cap." Tony tried hard to conceal his smile.

"But fondue? As I recall, that is only bread and cheese."

"Oh there is more than one definition of fondue, and I'd love to tell you all about them." He was struggling to keep a straight face.

When he was a young boy, Tony would often ask questions of the war his father was so greatly involved so, especially for a civilian. One of the things that came up was Captain America, and Howard held a deep respect for him. Steve was his creation, and a source of pride, not only to the country, but to him. Having said, he was a regular in nostalgic conversations, few as they were. Howard had better things to do with his time than tell stories.

But Howard's favorite story! A hilarious misunderstanding that could only come from a boy so uncultured and inexperienced as Steve. He had the audacity to ask Peggy Carter on a date in front of Steve before he was to jump into Hydra's factory. He suggested that they go and get fondue, unbeknownst to Steve at the time, was only cheese and bread. When he returned and was hailed by Mr. Stark to see his shield prototypes, tried to coyly ask about them 'fondueing'. He thought the boy to be joking, thinking it to be something inappropriate, but in actuality and in hindsight, was really serious and was jealous of the possibility of Peggy and Howard.

"This is a casual thing?" The other Avengers were failing to see the hilarity in what the Captain was saying that made Tony laugh so.

"Well it depends on who you are with. If you are with a fine lady friend, you might want to snuggle up close and feed each other chocolate covered strawberries. I can guarantee you that my father invented that technique and worked every time."

Steve was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Did Tony know how often his and Howard's paths crossed back in the 40s?

"What worked, exactly?" Clint barked out a laugh in the background.

"Come on, I'm starving. Tony, he clearly doesn't understand and you're just going to weird him out if he does. And this is your father you're talking about. Is this really something you want to be talking about?"

Tony shot Clint a 'you'll-see-what-I'm-getting-at-so-shut-your-goddamn-face' glance and tried to stifle more laughter.

"Well Steve, as I'm sure you know, times were different, a man just-" Bruce stepped up.

"Who cares, can we just go please."

"Can it! I'm telling a story." Bruce rolled his eyes and gestured to the other avengers to walk into the elevator.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. At the time, sex before marriage was incredibly frowned upon. Every time dad met a lady, he would take her for fondue, snuggle up close with melted chocolate, take her home and they'd be all snuggled up like rabbits, all fluffy and cute."

"Peggy Carter did no such thing with your father!" Steve actually had this foresight 70 years prior.

"Hell, how would I know. That's gross. He only told me about the fondue 'cause I needed a place to take a girl. Damn, he was right when he thought you were flustered by it!" Tony couldn't help himself and broke down laughing. Steve felt his face go hot. He picked up the book he had returned, and left the living space to his room.

Natasha stepped from the elevator and went after Steve.

"You know Tony, you can be a real dick sometimes. How on earth does Pepper put up with you?" She looked angry, and assumptions were confirmed when she stared bullets into Clint's laughing head.

"Oh I wish I knew. Let's go get us some skewered meat, guys. Jarvis, call Pepper and tell her to meet us there, we need at least one female with us."

"_Right away, sir_." The elevator doors opened, and Tony put his arms around the two remaining friends.

"Tony, I can't believe you would actually ask your dad about that." Bruce looked mildly uncomfortable being in the same space as he.

"I didn't. He just told me about the time he met Steve Rogers who had no idea what fondue was."

**Meh ending. I kind of want to do a continuation, from when Natasha went to go comfort Steve. Not romantically, but as friends just because they agree that Tony is a jerk. I disagree, but I digress. :3 **

**R&R my minions. **


End file.
